Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: David and LP's triplets come back from Earth and while they were gone, Francis has surprising news about how he met an earthling while they ended up in a parade and they decide to get married. However, Francis's date is someone they least expect. Will the family be able to accept them both and allow them to get married?


**A/N: In honor of Gay Pride Day and that gays now have the right to get married, I present you this! Don't like? Don't read, I didn't ask you to anyway! :) Read & Review, everybody who is not an original character belongs to Richard O'Brien!**

* * *

In the distant future of Transsexual, Transylvania, LP and David's kids were growing up rather quickly and were already adults themselves. LP and David didn't look much different, not even growing old and gray, but they were still growing old together like they had always wanted.

They were also awaiting the arrival of their firstborn triplet son who had went to his visit to Earth alone with his siblings and would be coming back today. He also had a surprise for everyone, but he did in fact reveal that he met someone while he was gone and was going to get married to them. The family was excited for them too.

"Aunt Precious, are they here yet?"

LP turned her head to see her adopted nephew Chance, he was now about the age of a teenage and had very light ginger hair like Quinn McKinley with chocolate-brown eyes. He was of course more like Riff Raff and Magenta, but this was because he was their child, but due to Selena incapable of conceiving any children of her own, the siblings decided to let her and Sonny raise him.

"Should be any minute now, dear," LP smiled to her nephew. "Did you make them anything?"

"Yeah, I made them a card..." Chance smiled. "I hope Francis's fiancée likes it."

LP patted him on his slightly frizzy head. "I'm sure he will."

* * *

David was in one of the castle kitchens and was getting dinner together to welcome home his children. Yes, it was tough to take care of three babies, let alone for the fact that he was the one giving birth to him since he was a male human and LP was a female Transylvanian.

He was rather thrilled though, but felt a little surprised that one of his children was already getting married. He took it better than he would assume his mother would though, due to how close-minded and snobby she really was. He was glad to be away from her, but now and again, he would miss her sometimes and wonder what she might be up to at one moment. He did name his daughter after her.

This castle's transit beam flashed, but the triplets and their guest did not come. There came instead an older Richard and Sara.

"I just love that thing..." Sara giggled.

Richard chuckled to her and stroked her brown hair. "I was sure you would the first time."

"Oh hey, guys," LP smiled as she walked over to them. "Sara, how was your first convention?"

"A little scary, but I have to say, I'm glad I came," Sara smiled as she fiddled with her glasses, she literally did look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and could nearly look just like the rodent used in the metaphor. "I handled it much better than my mother did."

Richard laughed a little at that, Miracle had told him that story many times and he just loved it. He wasn't making fun of Sara for having cowardly and narrow-minded parents at the time, they had changed a lot since then, but it was still kind of funny to hear Janet screaming or fainting about every five seconds.

"Did you have a favorite part yet?" LP asked as she walked them inside, taking them to let them have a little treat before dinner.

"I gotta say, that Time Warp is catchy..." Sara said with a smile as she sat next to Richard on a stool while LP pushed treats in front of them on the bar table. "Thank you so much for taking me, Richard!"

Richard smiled fondly to her. "Hey, no problem. You could've used a good time after all your time in school studying to the bone." he then picked up a treat and snacked on it.

Sara did the same, squealing in delight as she shook in her seat. "Oh, Little Precious, are they here yet?"

LP sighed, shaking her head. "Not yet... But they will be soon."

Richard nodded his head. "Where's your father, Nation, and Joey?"

"Oh, they won't be here until maybe tomorrow... Daddy and Nation wanted to have a beauty day and Annette took Joey to a sports game."

"I really wanna meet Joey," Sara smiled. "I mean, the first time I was here, she was only a baby."

"Well, she's grown and she's almost a teenager now," Richard sighed. "I just wonder how Frank and Nation are gonna deal with the hormones... I remember when Crystal and I were teenagers, I thought our father would jump out the window if Mom weren't here to help him with growing teenage girls."

"Yeah, teenage girls are rough sometimes..." Sara smiled softly.

LP smiled back, she then heard the transit beam again. She walked over and saw two of her three children. "Sweeties!" she hugged them both.

Duchess grinned in the hug while Winslow drooped his arms.

"Oh, it's so good to have you back," LP smiled at them. "How was Earth?"

"Loud, noisy, so many people..." Winslow growled, rolling his dull eyes. He was very anti-social compared to his brother and sister.

"It was awesome, Mom, there was this parade!" Duchess grinned eagerly, she was more hyperactive with her happiness compared to Sara. "There were lots of crazy, but interesting humans!"

"A parade?" LP sounded surprised. "Oh, how nice..." she then noticed it was just Duchess and Winslow. "Where's your brother?"

"He and his date wanted to surprise you..." Winslow deadpanned, coming inside instantly. "God, I never wanted to be home so bad in all my life."

"Ugh, don't be such a party pooper, Winslow!" Duchess sighed, but kept the smile on her face. "We're home and we had a great time! I know that I did!"

Winslow scoffed and rolled his dark eyes at his sister. "How are we even related?"

Duchess giggled, not detecting his sarcasm. "He's so funny~"

"Well, I'm glad you're all back," LP sniffled. "You've all grown up so fast... Soon you'll all be having families of your own and you won't need your mother."

"Ah, Mom, of course we'll need ya," Duchess giggled. "Francis is getting married, but we'll still always have our mama and papa."

"We really appreciate that, sweetheart." David said, coming in and putting his arm around his woman, planting a kiss on the cheek to her.

"Yeah, Daddy..." Duchess giggled.

"Do I have to sit down to dinner?" Winslow mumbled.

"Yes, it's a family matter and I expect you to be on your best behavior, especially for your brother and his guest..." LP nodded sharply to her younger son and looked at her wrist-watch. "Oh, what's taking so loooonng?" she sounded like her child self now. "You've all been gone for 100 years!"

"Patience, my sweet, patience..." David chuckled, soothing his beloved.

LP sighed and kissed him back with an everlasting smile. "I just miss him so much... Francis is such a lovely boy..."

"He is..." David smiled. "So sweet and selfless... We did a great job raising him..."

"He hopes that you accept his date, Mom," Duchess said softly. "He's a little nervous and sensitive about it."

"Oh, I'm sure I will, I'll love her no matter where she comes from," LP smiled. "You know your father's an earthling and that your grandfather loved humans!" she then heard a ding and went off. "Ooh, there's the turkey!~"

* * *

Duchess and David watched her go, then looked back to each other.

"She doesn't know?" Duchess asked.

"I kinda wanted to surprise her..." David shrugged with an apologetic smile to his daughter. "Don't worry, dear... I doubt your mother would consider Francis's new lover to be a disgrace."

"Daddy... Were you ever like that?"

"Oh, no..." David shook his head. "Some people I went to school with before I met your mother thought I was one of them though... I'm really in touch with my feminine side more than they were. You know, I love to cook and become a stay-at-home dad."

"What did you do before you met Mom?"

"Oh, I actually loved gardening," David said as he decided to walk with Duchess while they would get ready for Francis's arrival. "I did sports in my time, but I never really did anything professional like join any teams. I think it's because my older sister mostly raised me and Mom had to work extra hard at her job since my dad left us."

"Oh..." Duchess felt sad to hear that her paternal grandfather abandoned the family, but at least David was there.

* * *

LP took the turkey out for David and made it all ready for the visitors.

"Mama, is that you?"

LP turned her head and screamed happily as she ran to Francis and hugged him. "Oh, my baby! How are you, honey bear?"

Francis chuckled and broke out of the hug. "Great, Mom!"

"Francis, your hair..." LP noticed that her elder triplet had rainbow striped hair now. "It's so lovely..."

Francis chuckled. "I got it done at the parade... Ready to meet the love of my life?"

"Yeah, we're all ready," LP smiled once dinner and treats were ready. "Richard and Sara are here too, which means Crystal and Mark should be stopping by anytime soon."

"Are they together?"

"I don't think so... They kinda act more like a brother and sister than Mark does with Sara, Mark introduced Crystal to Nintendo after all."

Francis smiled, he grinned at the turkey and felt instantly hungry. He then heard the transit beam go off and he gaped happily at who stepped through it. "Oh my God, there you are, sweetie!"

* * *

Everybody gathered together living room and Francis came with his arm around the earthling stranger. The others chattered among themselves and turned to see who was there. LP smiled, but looked a little shocked to see who was with her elder son.

"Everyone," Francis introduced, showing he was with a light brunette haired male around his age. "This is Eddie Restihaus... Eddie, this is my family."

Francis's date was not a female, it was a male. The others were indeed shocked, but they gave friendly smiles. At least Francis and Eddie hoped they were friendly.


End file.
